1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to an integrated circuit including circuits that are driven in different voltage domains.
2. Description of the Related Art
Power consumption of an integrated circuit relates to a power supply voltage applied to the integrated circuit. Power consumed by an integrated circuit depends on a level of a power supply voltage with respect to a ground voltage. In general, power consumption may be reduced by reducing a level of a power supply voltage. However, there is a limitation in reducing a level of a power supply voltage. For example, when a power supply voltage is reduced to a level equal to or lower than a specific voltage, the robustness of a memory device, such as a static random-access memory (SRAM), included in an integrated circuit may be reduced and the read and/or write performance of the memory device may be degraded. Accordingly, there is a demand for an integrated circuit which may guarantee, even when a level of a power supply voltage of the integrated circuit is set to be lower than a level of an operating voltage of a memory device in order to reduce power consumption, the performance of the memory device.